Merci
by R3aper
Summary: One-shot. During the Second Task, Harry's hero complex ends with him performing another heroic act. Check out my story, "Flurry of Life" for an updated version.


Harry paddled through the water, eyes open for whatever he was supposed to save.

It was peaceful down here. The water was surprisingly not as cold as the surface, but that was probably because of the gillyweed. And then there was the silence. He was completely alone with his thoughts.

But it was also horrifying. He couldn't see the bottom of the lake, all he could see was pitch black water far below him. He shuddered to think what lurked in the darkness.

Harry turned his head when he heard a noise. What was it? The song from the egg! He quickly began swimming in the general direction. With every few feet, the song grew louder and clearer.

He picked up his pace, hoping that the other champions didn't get there before him.

A flash of light in a kelp forest near him caught his eye. Staring at the green, he saw another flash. Suddenly, there was movement and Fleur Delacour burst out of the plants, followed by a sizable horde of grindylows. She blindly fired stunners over her shoulder, trying to escape the beasts.

Harry looked in the direction of the song and back at Fleur. He knew what he had to do. Hermione would've called it his hero-complex acting up. Ron would've called it bloody stupid.

The wizard began firing stunners and a few blasting hexes, trying to scatter the group. Fleur caught on quickly, firing her own hexes. It proved effective, the underwater explosions shocked the grindylows, scattering them. What few were left were paralyzed before quickly recovering and scampering away to catch up with their companions.

Fleur looked at Harry, nodding in thanks. She pointed at him and herself, then at the direction of the song.

_We should work together._

Harry nodded. If there was another horde, neither would be able to handle it on their own.

The swam side by side, scanning the waters for any more enemies while following the song.

Harry couldn't help but look at his fellow champion. While she was beautiful above water, she somehow managed to be even more so underwater. Maybe she was a little bit Mermaid alongside Veela?

There was a tremor in the water that made the pair freeze and look at each other. They turned back to back and look in all directions, but found nothing.

There was a new noise. It was a muffled noise which sounded like countless tiny mouths growling and gnashing their teeth. And it was coming from below them.

Suddenly, dozens if not hundreds of grindylows surged from the darkness below them. The champions quickly went to work sending hexes and curses at the oncoming swarm. This deterred a few, but it wasn't enough.

The grindylows swarmed around them in a vortex, before reforming into a swirling sphere. They were trapped.

The pair sent spells flying in every direction, trying to keep the grindylows at bay. This managed to work, but they were going to be overwhelmed soon if they didn't do something.

Fleur tapped Harry on the shoulder. She pointed at herself then pointed down. Then she pointed at him then gestured out the sphere, past the grindylows.

_I'll deal with them. You go._

Harry furiously shook his head.

Fleur nodded, resolute in her decision. She pointed her wand back at the horde, guiding his own wand.

_Together_

Pouring as much magic as either could, they blew a hole in the sphere. Harry shot through, feeling grindlyows swipe at his feet fins as the close closed behind him. He swam a distance away, stunning a handful of the creatures that decided to pursue him.

He watched the sphere. He saw the flashes in the swirling mass. Slowly, they grew more infrequent before they stopped all together.

* * *

Harry scrambled onto the platform, desperate to get out of the water. Someone wrapped him in a warm towel when he sat up and a crowd formed around him cheering for him.

"Zank you! Zank you!" Fleur burst through the crowd and kissed him on both cheeks. "You saved my sister!"

"And you helped!" Fleur turned to Ron, who was conveniently next to Harry, and kissed him on both cheeks as well. Ron face was plastered with a goofy smile and his eyes glazed over.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's enhanced voice boomed. Everyone's eyes turned away from Harry to look at the headmaster.

Fleur planted her lips firmly on Harry's, knowing full well no one would see. Before Harry knew what was happening, Fleur had already pulled away. Fleur moved to his ear and whispered.

_Merci_


End file.
